What's Mine is Yours
by ArtistWithWordsx
Summary: One-shot about a sexual relationship between Molly and the Wizard. This is rated MA, so don't read if you're not into that. Please R&R! I like reading your reviews to help better my work.


Molly and the Wizard had been fuck buddie's for two weeks and to say the sex was great was an understatement. The Wizard had made Molly cum more times than she could count and she had returned the favour. Three hundred years of pent up sex had been released upon on her and Molly loved it.

She and the Wizard were currently arguing about her signing a contract, stating she would be the Wizard's submissive. "I don't know what I want Gale! I'm happy with what we have now..." Molly grumbled, crossing her arms over her lingerie covered chest. Gale had bought her a whole wardrobe full of sexy attire and they had met up every day for mind blowing sex, Molly wearing a new set every time.

"You like what we have? If you sign this contract it'll be ten times better!" Gale argued back, his eyes narrowing when she crossed her arms in front of her chest, pushing her medium sized breasts up. "You know what, fuck you if you're not happy. I'll just go and fuck Luke instead!" Molly raged not thinking, grabbing her clothes and made her way towards the door.

Gale crossed the room at inhuman speed, pinning Molly to the wall. "I'd rather fuck you." he whispers heatedly, crashing his lips on hers, causing Molly to drop her clothes and wrap her arms around Gale's neck, making the kiss deeper.

Gale slips his hand down between them, slipping his long fingers inside her panties and sliding a finger along her slit, feeling how wet she was. "Mmm, somone's aroused..." Gale murmers seductively, taking Molly's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it.

A gasp escapes Molly and she grips his shoulders. Gale removes his fingers from Molly's folds and brings his slick finger up to her mouth. Molly stares at him and slowly opens her mouth. Gale smirks and slides his finger in and moans when Molly sucks on his fingers, tasting herself. "Mmm, I taste delicious," Molly murmers seductively.

Gale growls and crashes his lips onto Molly's lifting her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He thrusts two fingers inside her slick pussy and pumps his fingers in and out, brushing against her sweet spot, causing Molly to break the kiss and moan out in pleasure. "What was that you said about fucking that boy Luke?" Gale asks, trying his hardest not to just fuck her right there and then.

"I didn't mean it!" Molly gasps out. Gale slows down his ministrations and bends down, sucking her sweet spot on her neck and mumbles, "Who do you want to fuck you?". Molly whimpers at the slow pace and shakes her head, from side to side. Gale growls and bites down on her neck causing Molly to gasp in pain. "You! I want you to fuck me! You're the only one who can make me cum so hard. Please..." Molly begs, tears shining in her large amber eyes.

Gale gazes down at her, feeling slightly guilty for hurting her and rolls his tongue over his teeth marks, causing them to disappear somewhat. "Mmm, that's what I want to hear." Gale murmers, suddenly picking up speed and pumped his fingers in and out of Molly. "GALE!" Molly screams out, her orgasm taking her by surprise.

Gale sinks to the floor, bringing Molly with him. He kisses her softly and lays her down on the towel he had layed out on the floor earlier. "I had plans for today...We don't have to do them if you don't want." Gale assured her, still feeling bad for hurting her. Molly was gasping for air, and had to wait a few moments before answering him. "What...did you have in...mind?" Molly gasps out, causing a smirk to cross Gale's sensual lips.

"I was going to make you squirt." Gale says, chuckling when Molly's cheeks flamed. "Do you want to?" Gale asks gently, standing up and gazing down at the beautiful women before him. Molly nods, blushing like mad, but wanted to experience this "squirting". Gale smile softly, before beginning to remove his clothes. He leaves his pants on however and bends down, helping Molly out of her lingerie.

She was left naked on the towel and gazed up at the stunning man before her. "Just a moment," Gale whispers, walking over to his shelves and brings out a vibrator. He had made it some time ago, using a mould around his own cock to make it and now was going to use it on Molly. He also grabbed a camcorder and sets it up. "For my own pleasure," he explains, smiling when Molly blushes again.

Molly watched as the Wizard set up the camera and her eyes widened when she'd seen the rather large vibrator, a blush constantly occupying her cheeks. When the Wizard was done setting up, he kneels on the floor before Molly and smiles. "I need you to scoot up." he instructs. Molly sits up and let's the Wizard guide her up near a post.

"Hands up," Gale instructs, after Molly lays down. Molly complies and watches as the Wizard ties her wrists to the post with the belt from his coat. "That okay?" Gale asks, his mismatched eyes raking her body hungrily. "Yes," Molly says. Her eyes widen when Gale takes out another piece of cloth. "I'm going to tie your mouth, baby. After you lube up this," he says, holding the vibrator at Molly's lips.

Molly blinks a few times before opening her mouth slowly. Gale smiles encouragingly at her and pushes the vibrator into her sweet, warm mouth. Gale could feel himself hardening, watching her suck on the penis-shaped object and slowly pulled it out of her mouth when he thought is was lubed enough.

Molly watched as Gale kisses his way down her body, stopping at her pussy and tells her spread her legs. Molly spreads them for him, blushing like mad again, and gasps when he pushes the vibrator into her tight pussy. "Mmm," Molly moans, biting her bottom lip to stop her calling out. Gale thrusts the vibrator in her a few times before burying it to the hilt, turning it on low. Molly began writhing and gasping, trying to get some friction in between her legs. "Gale!" she gasps out when he pushed it in after it slid out a few inches.

Gale smirks at his beautiful woman, moving up her slender body, straddling her chest. Molly gazed up at him with lust filled eyes, panting out of control. Gale takes the piece of cloth from beside Molly and ordered her to close her mouth. When she does, Gale gently wraps the piece of cloth around her mouth. Gale bends down to kiss her lips over the piece of cloth, causing Molly to moan in frustration.

Gale pinches her left nipple, hard and Molly screams out in pleasure. "Don't get an attitude with me," Gale whispers harshly in Molly's ear. Gale stands up and slowly, teasing Molly, pulls his pants down his v-lined hips, his muscular thighs and then finally kicks them off. Molly's mind is clouded with lust, panting like a dog since she couldn't breath out her mouth.

Gale's impressive erection was standing to attention and he takes himself in his hands and slowly strokes himself up and down. "Molly," Gale says and Molly looks up through hooded eyelids, "I'm going to make you squirt. It'll probably burn for a few minutes, but it's rather pleasurable, okay?" Gale informs her. Molly nods her head frantically, already feeling her second orgasm approaching.

Gale smiles and kneels down before her and gently pries her legs open. Her juices were already covering her thighs and pussy and Gale wanted nothing more than to eat her out, but he used all his control not to. Gale reaches out for the vibrator and grips it in his hand. He turns the setting to medium and started pumping it in and out of Molly's love hole. Molly is writhing now, screams muffled by the cloth and Gale has to hold her down.

Molly felt that familiar burning coil inside of her wind up tight. Molly squeezed her eyes shut, arching her back in pure pleasure. Her moans were like music to Gale's ears. He slowly kissed a trail up her hip, then her ribs, then slowly across her breasts. He still pumped the vibrator inside her. "Do you like that Molly?" Gale whisper, gazing up at her hooded eyes. When she didn't answer, Gale shoved the vibrator into the hilt and waited until she screamed a muffled 'yes'.

"Mmm, you like being punished don't you?" Gale murmers, flicking his tongue across her nipples and blowing air on them, making them harden and peak. Molly moaned another 'yes'. Gale trailed open mouth kisses along her chest, across her left shoulder and finally came to the junction of her neck. "Come for me, baby." Gale order huskily, turning the vibrator on it's highest setting, moving the vibrator inside of Molly at an unhuman pace. Molly was screaming and writhing so much, that Gale had to lay across her chest to keep her down.

He slowly reached down and rubbed her little bud in fast circles and began sucking on her neck, sure to leave a hickey to let everyone know she was his. Molly felt the burning hot coil inside of her spring forward and everything went white. Molly's back arched on instinct and she could feel her walls clamp around the vibrating dildo and her juices flowing. "GALE!" she screams out, muffled by the cloth, squeezing her eyes shut as the aftershocks rocked through her.

Gale released her neck and smirked at the nicely sized hickey and slowly pulled the still vibrating dildo out of Molly. It was covered in her delicious juices and the Wizard wanted her to taste herself again. Molly's body was shuddering from the aftershocks and she was breathing heavily out her nose. Gale turns the vibrator off, moving up her body and slides the cloth down her mouth and had to chuckle when she gulped in a large amount of air.

"We're not done yet, baby." Gale murmers, gently moving her up a few inches, since the belt around her wrists were straining and he didn't want her to cut herself. Gale lifted the cum covered vibrator up to Molly's mouth and waited until she had calmed down a little before sliding it into her small, warm mouth. Molly moaned when she tasted herself and greedily sucked on the vibrator.

Gale stroked himself whilst watching Molly and wanted to fuck her sweet little mouth but decided that could wait for later. He gently slid the vibrator out, now covered in Molly's saliva and set it down. Gale leaned up and kissed Molly passionately, moving his hand down between them and rubbed small, agonising circles on her small bud. Molly moaned into Gale's mouth, she was super sensitive after her two orgasms.

Gale broke the kiss and kissed a trail of burning liquid down Molly's neck, loving the sounds of Molly's moans. Gale slipped the two fingers that were rubbing circles on Molly's clit, inside her slick, wet pussy. "Nn, Gale..." Molly moans, moving her hips to meet Gale's fingers for every thrust. Gale moves down between her legs and whispers a spell he had read in his magic book about the female body. Gale's fingers moved around inside her and finally found what he was looking for. Her g-spot. He whispered the spell more loudly, pressing on her g-spot, making Molly gasp.

Molly could feel her insides become ultra sensitive and wondered what the Wizard was doing. She couldn't hear him whispering the spell due to the sound of her blood pounding in her ears. Once the spell was cast, Gale removed his fingers and moved up Molly's body once more and kissed her on the lips. "I'm gonna make you squirt now, 'kay?" Gale told her, moving the cloth back up to her mouth.

Molly breathed deeply in and out through her nose, watching as Gale grabbed the vibrator again and settled between her legs. He place the vibrator on Molly's clit and placed a spell on it, causing it to stand by itself. Sucking three of his fingers, he positioned them at her entrance. The vibrator was turned onto the highest setting and Gale had to push Molly down when her back arched, causing herself to lift off the towel.

Molly's mind was blank from the amount of pleasure coursing through her and she could already feel her orgasm approaching her. She felt Gale slide two long fingers in her and moved them rapidly inside her against her sweet spot, causing Molly to go momentarily blind with pleasure. Her moans and sentences were coming out all garbled, due to the amount of pleasure coursing through her.

Gale added a third finger inside her, stretching her tight pussy, but never slowed down his pace, instead he picked it up. He curled his fingers up, rubbing her g-spot furiously and could feel her walls clamp around his hand. Molly felt that burning coil tighten to it limits, and a burn deep inside her. Molly cried out as the burn got stronger and felt the urge to pee. "It's okay, Molly. It feels like you've gotta pee, right? Push down on the muscles you'd use when you'd pee and let go." Gale ordered her, moving his fingers faster and he pushed the vibrator down harder on her over sensitive bud.

Molly pushed aside her fear of peeing on him and pushed down on her muscles and lost control when Gale pressed the vibrator harder onto her clit. "AAGGH!" Molly screams at the top of her lungs and felt herself gushing. Gale removed his fingers just as a fountain of cum squirted from Molly. "That's it, baby. Do it again." Gale ordered, shoving his fingers in her again and pumped them fast. Molly squirted again, her world gone white. Her arms were straining against the rope around her wrists and her back was arched off the ground and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. She felt as though she was having an outer body experience, and she was STILL squirting.

Gale was impressed with how sensitive Molly was and how fast she could squirt. Gale removed his fingers as another stream of cum gushed out of Molly. He removed the vibrator and slapped her clit hard, causing another stream of cum to come out. Molly felt light-headed as Gale slapped her most sensitive area and she came again. She must have cum seven times in the past hour she'd been at the Wizard's house.

Gale slapped her clit again and chuckled when Molly's already sensitive body bucked, trying to close her legs but he was having none of it. The camcorder was still rolling and Gale was glad he'd taped this. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He decided she'd had enough and moved up her body, kissing a trail up her torso and finally came to her pulse point. He suckled on it a few moments, enjoying how fast her heart was beating but also a little worried the poor girl would have a heart attack.

Molly couldn't see straight after her intense multiple orgasms. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, trying to get more oxygen. She felt a pair of cool hands remove the cloth around her mouth and she gulped in as much air as she could. The Wizard chuckled and kissed the side of her sweet mouth. "How was it?" Gale asks, on all fours, hovering over her, his painful erection throbbing, but he ignored it for now.

Molly tried to answer, but it came out all garbled. Gale had to laugh, not realising what an effect it would have on her. He layed down on her, keeping most of his weight off her and kissed every inch of skin he could reach, until Molly calmed down. He brushed the strands of brown hair that were stuck to her face back and ran a cool hand down her face, lovingly. The Wizard would never admit it, but he cared...deeply for Molly.

Molly appreciated the Wizard giving her time to calm down. She could feel his throbbing erection and knew this evening wasn't over yet. "It...was..." Molly began, wracking her brain for the right word to describe what just happened her. "Mind blowing." Molly finally decided. She smiled sweetly as the Wizard chuckled.

"Ready for another round, Wiz?" Molly asked, jokingly. Gale lifted his head and kissed her seductively on the lips. "Uh, Gale? Could you untie my wrists?" Molly asks, looking at her now red wrists. Gale had completely forgotten about Molly's wrists being tied and he quickly breaks the hold. Molly rubs her sore wrists, trying to not let the pain show on her face. Gale, however, see's the fleeting emotion pass her face and gently takes her wrists in his hands and kisses them. Almost instantly they disappear and Molly sighs in relief.

"Thank you," Molly whispers, bringing her hands up to Gale's shoulders and traced the marks on his right shoulder and arm. They were marks to protect him from other Wizard's and Witches, he had told her when she asked the first time they'd had sex. The Wizard gently picked up Molly and sat her on his desk in the corner, laying the soaked towel beneath her, so she wouldn't burn her ass on the wooden table. He turned the camcorder off, turning back to the cum covered girl on his desk.

"You're welcome. Now, wrap your legs around me." Gale instructed, positioning her so she could be comfortable. Molly complied and wrapped her jelly like legs around Gale's muscular waist and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. Molly cared for the Wizard, she would admit that to herself, but they currently just wanted sex and that was fine with Molly, but she wondered would that be enough?

Gale pried Molly's mouth open with his tongue and explored every cavern in her mouth. Molly reached down between them and grabbed Gale's erection, slowly moving her hand up and down causing Gale to moan into her mouth. Gale breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers, his breathing erratic. "Molly..." Gale moans.

Molly smirks. She loved when she made Gale vulnerable. "About this contract...What does it state?" Molly asked, sliding the head of Gale's cock up and down her wet slit. Gale gasped out when she did that. "It...makes you my submissive. I get to do anything with you, as long as you're comfortable with it. I would be responsible for you." Gale gasped out. Molly stopped her ministrations and stared at the handsome Wizard. "And you'd want me to do that?" she asks quietly, not believing him. Gale stared into her captivating amber eyes and nodded.

"You make me...feel." Gale said, simply. It was true, no one ever made him feel this way before, to care for another, to turn him into a sex machine and many more feelings he couldn't place his finger on. "Show me," Molly whispered. The Wizard crinkled his brow in confusion. "Show me how it'd feel." Molly whispered, crashing her lips to his. The Wizard was shocked for a few moments before he kissed Molly back.

He moved his hands up and down her body, casting a spell on her senses. His hands came to her breasts and he moulded his hands to cup her mounds. He gently kneeded them, causing a moan to escape Molly. Molly reached between them, taking Gale in her small palm and positioned him at her entrance. Gale broke the kiss and pushed himself inside Molly's tight pussy. It still amazed him how tight she was. He slid his way until he couldn't go any further and Molly who was already sensitive, was gasping already. "Gale...you feel so good," Molly moans, bringing Gale closer until their chests were flush together.

"You're so beautiful, Molly," Gale whispers back, beginning to move inside of her. Their lips collide in a heated kiss and Gale picks up his pace, rubbing Molly's sensitive clit, fast. "Oh my GODDESS!" Molly screams out as an orgasm takes her by surprise. Gale grits his teeth, fighting back his own orgasm. Molly is trembling against Gale but he doesn't stop snapping his hips against her thighs. "Gale..." Molly whimpers, feeling another orgasm build up. Gale couldn't last much longer, he was so hard it was actually hurting him.

"Cum for me, baby. Let go..." Gale murmers, kissing the junction of her neck. Molly was so close, so close to bliss that she was grinding her hips against Gale's hips almost violently. "So close," Molly whimpered, resting her head on Gale's shoulder. Gale reached down between them and rubbed harsh circles on her clit, biting the junction of Molly's neck, not enough to hurt her, but enough to push her over the edge. "GALE!" Molly screams at the top of her lungs as she shatters into a million pieces.

Molly whipped her head back, back arching, legs tensing and felt her walls clamp around Gale's cock, milking him for everything he was worth. Gale couldn't hold back any longer and released Molly's neck, roaring her name as he shattered into millions of piece's himself. "Molly!" he felt her milk all the cum from his cock, and his knee's had gone all weak as he picked Molly up and walked over to his bed. He laid down on his back, still inside Molly and pulled the sheets up over their sweat covered bodies.

"Woah..." Molly breathed, she could feel Gale's heart beating a mile a minute and was sure he could feel hers do the same. Gale nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around the slender frame of Molly. Molly's head was resting on Gale's shoulder as she tried to calm down. She lifted her head when she could speak properly. "I'll sign the contract." Molly whispered, stroking the gray hair back from his mocha coloured face. Golden and amber eyes gazed back at her, searching her face. Gale broke out in the most heart shattering smile ever.

He rolled them over, so he was on top of Molly and slowly pulled himself out of her. "Are you sure?" Gale asks, kissing her cheeks and trailing down to her neck. Molly nodded. "I like...feeling with you, Gale." Molly whispered, running her hands through Gale's gray hair. "You're mine, Molly." Gale whispers, almost as if to reassure himself. Molly smiled softly at him and brought him up so she could rest her head on his chest. "I'm yours, Gale." Molly reassured him, cupping his face lovingly. Gale bends his head and kisses Molly's lips lovingly, turning her around, spooning her. He entwined their fingers, resting them against her flat stomach. "Rest, baby. You're going to need it." Gale smirks, as Molly shivers, both falling into a blissful slumber in each other's arms.

**~WMIY~**

_So guys what did you think? This is the first time I've ever wrote a lemon...Was it good, terrible, amazing even? Please review or PM me if you're too embarrassed. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. _**~ArtistWithWordsx**


End file.
